


Star of the Show

by antigrav_vector



Series: Acts of Defiance [11]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Kink, Foursome, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Voyeurism, all of them have a Thing for the stealth suit, and the shield, don't question it too hard, idek, really weird love triangles, shifting pov, two of them in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: James and Bucky make sure Steve and Tony get some alone time. Steve puts on the suit.





	1. [Steve POV]

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> I did a thing. Hope y'all enjoy it. This took me a while to write because the visual more or less scorched me into a smouldering pile of ash.

Steve looked up when two pairs of footsteps approached their living room. It had taken James and Tony almost two hours to reappear, emerging from Tony's workshop looking just disheveled enough that it was obvious to him that they'd done more than just cuddle.

Not that he was going to say a word about it. He and Bucky had spent a pleasant half hour necking on the sofa before they'd gotten restless and gone down to the gym to spar in an attempt to work off some of their energy.

An hour later, they'd showered, snacked, and then settled on the sofa again. Steve had taken his sketchbook and started blocking in the outlines that would eventually become a drawing of James in the jacuzzi, only two delicate red tentacle tips visible above the surface of the water. He was doing it from memory, and using Bucky as a model for the facial features and the details of the metallic left arm. The memory was one that was sending tiny fizzles of need and want up his spine, but they weren't strong enough to properly distract him.

Not yet, at least.

Steve was self-aware enough to know that was only because their first attempt to have sex while James and Bucky had their tentacles had gone sideways. He bit back on the disappointment that rose in him. He'd been wary of trying it, leery of his own reaction. But then to get used to the idea and not get to try it? That had been a little frustrating. Being pinned to the side of the hot tub like that had been hot. Tony had been entirely correct in breaking things off, but damned if Steve wasn't imagining it, over and over. He wanted to try that again, soon.

He firmly set aside the thought. Now was not the time. They needed to focus on getting Tony to accept him properly, first. Now that they'd opened that can of worms, they needed to deal with it too. One problem at a time.

As he'd worked on the rough outlines of the sketch, Bucky had sprawled out over the rest of the sofa and appropriated part of his lap as a pillow.

So when Tony and James came in, they stopped and stared, smirks tugging at their lips.

"Aren't they cute?" Tony quipped, moving into the kitchen area and opening the fridge. "Look at those two grandpas cuddling on the couch."

Their resident engineer and genius was obviously feeling a lot better than he had a couple of hours ago. Steve couldn't help being relieved about that, despite the teasing.

"They're both nearly a century old, Tony. Let them have their beauty rest," James replied and followed his lover into the kitchen, leaning past him to pull a out bottle of root beer and pop the cap off with his left hand. A beat later Tony came up with the ingredients for a smoothie.

Steve huffed at them, not bothering to hide his smile. "Kids these days," he said, ostensibly to Bucky. "They have no idea what it was like for us. No appreciation for how difficult it has been for us to get any peace."

With a hint of an amused expression, James crossed the room to join them, leaving Tony to make his smoothie. 

Bucky reached out to his other half, offering him a hand, and shifting to tuck himself against the back of the sofa, facing the room. "C'mere," he said quietly. "You're just as old as we are. Come join us and take a nap."

Tellingly James didn't protest, preferring instead to tuck himself against James' front and take the offered hand.

Steve watched them, feeling the fond smile tugging at his lips as they both sighed contentedly and seemed to melt into one another. Without a word, he flipped to the next blank page and started sketching the pair of his lovers. He could finish the other drawing later, could probably convince Bucky to help him recreate the scene in the jacuzzi, but this might not ever happen again.

As he blocked in the sofa and the two pairs of entangled legs, Tony appeared in the kitchen doorway, his smoothie in his hands, and surveyed the room. Steve took him in at a glance, then went back to his sketch. Tony's expression was full of fond affection as he looked at James and Bucky, and had taken on an amused edge when he spotted Steve's sketch, but he said nothing, taking a sip of his beverage instead and sauntering over to perch on the arm of the sofa at Steve's side.

It was closer than he'd ventured before without prompting, deeper into Steve's space.

Steve looked up at him and stopped his sketching for a moment. "Hey."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey yourself. Heard anything from SHIELD?"

"No," Steve replied, knowing he sounded a bit annoyed about it. "And if they don't say something soon, I think I might just go down to HQ myself."

Normally SHIELD couldn't get their fill of nagging the team over one thing or another, so the silence on this was a bit worrying. Bordering on suspicious, really.

James broke his silence to say, "We're going with you."

Bucky nodded. "Our first move should be to contact the Widow."

With a thoughtful look on his face, Tony set his smoothie down on the coffee table then stood and reached for his phone. "You have a point, Bucky."

Typing quickly, he sent several messages, then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He picked his smoothie back up, took a slug of it, and caught Steve's eyes. "Now. Where were we?"

"In the living room," Steve quipped back, just to make him roll his eyes.

Tony obliged. "You and your sass. You said you were, what? Developing feelings for me?"

"That's not a bad way to describe it," Steve agreed, his voice quiet. "At first it was just a physical attraction, but now... well. It's become a lot more than that."

That statement made Tony's expression twist a little oddly, but he said nothing. James let himself fall onto his back, hanging half off of the sofa and planting one foot on the floor to keep himself from falling, then reached out to Tony. Without a word, Tony closed the distance between them and took James' hand. Steve waited for him to finish the motion, then reached out to put his hand over theirs.

"Remember what we talked about," James said simply, once he was sure he had Tony's attention.

Tony bit his lip, but nodded. "Right."

A bit mystified, Steve let go of their entwined fingers and let his hand trail down over Tony's wrist. He decided to let it pass, though, and used his hold on Tony's forearm to pull him in close for a kiss. Tony made a surprised sound, but allowed the move without further protest. "Let us know what Nat has to say," he said, abandoning the previous line of conversation.

"Obviously," Tony replied, sounding like he was thinking at multiple times the speed of sound, his breath feathering over Steve's skin, "but first she has to say something."

Laughing, Steve let him go and picked his pencil back up. "Obviously."


	2. [Tony POV]

He watched Steve carefully for a couple of seconds, not quite sure why Steve was being so handsy with him, then put the thought aside. 

With perfect timing his phone buzzed.

_**From Nat:** We can't get much out of him that we didn't already know. Either he's very good at resisting interrogation or he actually is telling the truth._

Tony frowned down at his phone. _Recordings?_ he asked her, prepared to have JARVIS go over any audio or footage with a fine toothed digital comb.

_**From Nat:** None. The files got corrupted somehow._

"Shit," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Tony?" James sat up, and caught his eyes.

"Might be trouble at SHIELD, but nothing confirmed. Hang on." _Got time for a call?_ he asked Nat. _This sounds serious._

_**From Nat:** Not right now, but I can be at the Tower in a couple of hours. It'll wait that long._

James reached over and plucked his phone out of his hands. Tony allowed it, letting the three of his lovers read the conversation. Once James looked back up and offered him the phone back, Tony commented, "I'm starting to wonder if maybe there is a mole somewhere. After we purged SHIELD, they had to re-staff a lot of departments, including IT."

"It could just be normal technical difficulties," Bucky said slowly.

Steve sighed heavily. "It could," he agreed. "But judging by her reply, Nat thinks it might be worth looking into."

"Might be nothing," Tony agreed, "but if it isn't..."

"If it isn't," James growled, "we might be stuck right back where we were before Bucky and Steve broke me out of my programming."

That wasn't an appealing thought. Turning to face JARVIS' nearest camera array, Tony addressed his AI, "J, you still got eyes on the SHIELD servers?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," JARVIS replied, sounding like he felt he'd disappointed him. "After the events in DC that led to the scuttling of the three helicarriers, and the release of SHIELD's files on the internet, the agency adopted an entirely new digital security system."

"Right," Tony started considering options. "Can you get in?"

"I will see what I can do," JARVIS replied, a hint of relief in his voice. "But it may take several hours."

"Don't you have some kind of legitimate access codes?" Bucky asked him and Tony shrugged.

"Sure, but you know how paranoid Fury is about anything that involves me and electronics," he said easily. "My access is very limited, if I'm going to go about it honestly. If we need to go digging deeper, I'll have to hack Fury's credentials again, or hope J can find a loophole in their security to slip through."

Steve nodded. "Alright. In the meantime, we have some time to waste before Nat gets here."

Tony turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him. "And just what are you suggesting?"

"Let me take you to bed," Steve answered with a smirk. 

Surprised, Tony just stared at him for a beat. "What? Now?"

"You don't want to?" James asked him, his eyes clearly telegraphing laughter that didn't show anywhere else in his expression or his voice. "You sick?"

"Give him a minute. He was still wrapped up in the SHIELD situation," Steve put in, and Tony scowled at his team co-captain.

Bucky made an amused sound and draped himself over James comfortably, sending a shot of heat through Tony that seemed to lodge at the base of his spine. The pair of them made for a lovely picture, entwined like that, all muscle and gleaming metal and smug sexy smiles that did nothing better than remind Tony of all the amazing sex they could be having right now.

"Lies and slander. I'm not sick," he told James.

Steve set aside his sketchbook and stood, stepping in close to him. "Then what are we waiting for?"

For a moment Tony mourned losing the visual of their respective lovers cuddling, then he wrenched his attention away from them. "Well, I was waiting for you to tell me what you had in mind," he quipped. "You know, just 'let me take you to bed' can mean a lot of things. For all I know you want to just lie there and cuddle like the sap you are."

Steve laughed at him outright. "Oh, sure. But that happens after we have some fun." He raked his eyes over Tony's torso, and licked his lip. "Thought I might lay you out on your bed, open you up, and use one of your toys on you. Fill you up with one of those fancy vibrating cocks you own, then pin you down so you can't move."

Fucking hell.

James made a choked sound.

"Can we watch?" Bucky asked, hopefully.

This was going to be interesting. Tony shuddered hard and cleared his throat. "I haven't agreed, yet, Buck. Cool your jets," he shot back. Meeting Steve's eyes made him rethink his initial response, which would have been the equivalent of a dare, suddenly sure he would lose. "That sounds like it could be fun, but we've never tried anything like that before, and that kind of play requires a bit of discussion first."

Steve considered that for a moment, then changed tacks, turning on a dime. "Another time, then. What do you want, Tony?"

Caught a little off guard by the question, Tony didn't think too hard about his answer. "Put on the suit."

He realised what he'd said when Steve smiled, slow and edged. "You like the suit?"

Damn it. Taking a breath, Tony decided to run with it. He'd had that little fantasy locked away for more than a few years now, and Steve didn't seem too upset by the idea. "It makes you look ridiculously built," he said and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I like the suit?"

Bucky laughed. "Steve, you got a type."

"As I recall, Buck, you were the one who asked me to keep the suit, the first time around," Steve said, his expression going almost predatory.

"Sure did; it made your ass look amazing," Bucky acknowledged the statement, sending inappropriate amounts of glee through Tony to mingle with the slightly hunted feeling as Steve started stalking toward him.

"Which suit, Tony?" Steve asked him, his tone of voice going dark and promising.

James picked that moment to put in his two cents, "The dark blue one. He likes that one the best."

Steve paused for a moment, waiting for Tony to confirm or deny, looking like he was enjoying this conversation quite a lot. 

Oh hell. Tony swallowed, and forced his back straight, squaring his shoulders and trying to regain control of the situation. He nodded. "Much sexier than the flag with pockets Coulson stuffed you into."

Bucky snorted. "I saw photos of that. Looked very impractical."

"I didn't have a lot of choice at the time," Steve defended himself lazily. "It was that or go unarmoured."

"That would have been suicide," James said quietly.

"Probably," Steve agreed carefully, without turning away from Tony, "but that's not something you have to worry about, Jamie. It not only didn't happen, but it's years in the past."

"No one would have let him anywhere near the field without his suit," Tony put in. "And now he's got his new armoured underwear. So he has even less of an excuse to get hurt than he did then."

James nodded and relaxed. "Right. Right, he does."

"Besides," Tony decided to yank the conversation back on track, "we're not here to discuss Steve's bad habits."

Bucky snorted. "We'd be here for weeks. Steve, go get yourself dolled up."

James stood, and Tony realised Bucky had been prodding at him. Once they were on their feet, Bucky wrapped his arms around James' waist and hooked his chin over his other half's right shoulder. "Anyway, you never answered my question," he reminded them. "Can we watch?"


	3. [Steve POV]

Tony gave Bucky an amused look, then turned it into a very obvious once-over that encompassed both of their lovers and let his eyes linger on Bucky's hands, where they had hooked into James' waistband. 

Neither James nor Bucky said a word, but the way Bucky's hands flattened out and slid slowly up James' abs to caress his chest...

Steve bit his lip and stared, taking in the sight and storing it away for later. Mother and country.

"Yeah," Tony told them, "you can watch. But no touching, unless it's each other."

When James made a quiet sound of pleasure, as if in response to whatever mental image that had conjured, Steve decided to beat a strategic retreat to pull his suit out of his locker. If he didn't scram, he'd end up jumping James and Bucky instead, and he wanted to see where this new suggestion of Tony's took them.

It wasn't something he'd ever thought about trying. To him, the suit had always been more of a propaganda tool than anything. But hearing Bucky outright admit why he'd suggested Steve keep it, all those years ago, coming on the heels of Tony's own admission, had made him curious.

Thankfully, Tony had made him spares of all his equipment, having had firsthand experience with how hard Steve was on things like uniforms. Even the reinforced armoured versions tended to get torn, singed, punctured, or otherwise mangled. If not the first time he took them out in the field, it happened on the second or third. Tony grumbled and swore at him over it, but took it as a challenge and kept coming up with new and better versions.

Steve smiled and took out the older, rather more tattered of the two uniforms in his locker, starting to strip down so he could pull it on. He had to admit; with each new iteration, the suits took less damage. This one had been torn in several places, letting his skin peek through. It was never going to see the field again, and that made it perfect for this little experiment. The holes in the panel under his right arm and across his left deltoid had had his lovers more than a little bit freaked out at the time, since he'd been bloody and singed to match.

He idly slid his fingers in through the rips at the shoulder. His injuries had been far from life threatening, though they had hurt. He'd had worse during the Battle of New York, in fact. But Bucky had started swearing at him about leaving openings in his guard, and a beat later, James and Tony had materialised at his sides. Well, more accurately, Tony had dropped James -- who'd landed in a crouch and then launched himself at the nearest HYDRA goon -- beside him, and then shot back up into the sky to start blasting at anyone fool enough to show their face with his repulsors.

Whatever he might have thought about Tony in the beginning, Steve knew better now. The selflessness and generosity he showed and simultaneously denied with every breath he took were among his better qualities. And it was those qualities that really differentiated Tony from his father. Where Howard had been far more focused on keeping his own skin intact and had taken pride in flinging German engineering right back in the Wehrmacht's teeth, Tony's goal was to make the world better, starting with those he considered friends and family. He was a bit possessive and jealous, yes, but Steve had come to learn that that was born from the knowledge that the weapons Tony had designed before Iron Man had come into being were good. Until now they hadn't come up against an enemy that was using Tony's weaponry against them, but Tony knew that was a distinct possibility. He'd been miles ahead of all his competitors for years, and a lot of the things the company had produced were still out there, somewhere.

Tony himself had taken care of most of the illegally sold material, but he couldn't do anything about the above-board shipments or the black market, and that knowledge terrified him. Steve wasn't entirely sure what to think about it all, frankly, save that he was damned glad Stane was out of the picture for good. He knew James was still quietly furious about what had happened to Tony, still quietly fed the embers of that fire, waiting to let it blaze. Steve had no doubt that if anyone ever threatened Tony like that again, they wouldn't live to see the next dawn. Bucky... well, Bucky wasn't talking about it at all, but Steve suspected he wouldn't sit back and let Tony be torn apart like that, either.

He shook off the thoughts, realising he'd just been standing around almost naked and holding his suit for what had probably been several minutes. He had far better things to think about than that kind of serious stuff.

Once he was suited up -- wearing underwear for the sake of not chafing sensitive skin -- Steve settled the helmet on his head and debated whether he should put on the harness and shield, as well. On the one hand, he'd only have to take them right back off again, but on the other... Tony and Bucky had both admitted this was about the visual impact.

That settled it. Harness and shield took seconds to settle in place, and he was dressed for action.

It still felt very strange to think that he was about to use his old set of gear as a sex toy, but despite that, Steve couldn't help but smile. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain?" The AI sounded vaguely amused.

"Are James, Bucky and Tony still in the living room?" Steve asked, reasonably sure they wouldn't be.

"No, Captain, they decided it was time to move things to Sir's bedroom," JARVIS informed him.

That was more or less what he'd expected to hear; his lovers weren't known for their patience. "Right. Thanks," he replied, and fought the strange contrast of mixing his two personas once more.

It was simply weird to feel like he should be falling into the mindset he used for missions and in the field, as he walked toward their shared bedroom. And yet, it was good in a way. Not so much the idea of applying his knowledge of tactics to his lovers, but the take-charge confidence that came with the suit and what he knew he was capable of.

Steve refocused his attention. He'd have the length of the trip up to their bedroom to decide what he wanted to do. Nothing was guaranteed, when dealing with a quicksilver personality like Tony, but walking in there without a plan was a move that wouldn't go in his favor. No. If he had an idea of what he wanted, he would have a much better chance of actually getting it, too. 

And then, there were Bucky and James to factor in. They would be limited to watching, and possibly keeping each other satisfied, but that wouldn't keep either of them from flinging gasoline on the fire, if they felt so inclined. A word from Bucky had been known to change the mood entirely, before. And James loved seeing Tony mindless.

Hell, Steve couldn't claim to be immune to the appeal of that particular sight, either.

Keep it simple, he decided. Pin Tony to the mattress and drive him wild before they actually got to having sex. The foreplay would be the main attraction tonight, if what they wanted was to see him in his costume. As the bedroom door loomed in front of him, Steve took a moment to force his smirk away in favor of a mostly serious expression.


	4. [Tony POV]

He'd thought he'd prepared himself. Thought he'd been ready. But there was nothing in the world that could possibly come close to preparing him for a sight like this. Everything he'd imagined fell way short.

Steve had come into view, striding confidently through the bedroom door, wearing the torn up stealth suit that he'd been in when those HYDRA goons had managed to tag him a couple of weeks back, his shield in its harness on his back. The tears in the suit showed glimpses of bare skin at the left shoulder and his right flank. Skin that had completely healed from whatever he'd been hit with. Most of the dirt and blood were gone, but there were still traces that showed up as darker smudges on the heavily reinforced navy blue fabric. The suit still smelled a bit singed, too, even from across the room, and Steve was even wearing the helmet, and...

And, Tony picked his jaw up off the bed and swallowed hard, the way Steve was staring him down intently was very nearly enough to make him come untouched. Holy shit.

The look in his eyes was intense, a laser focus that clearly said nothing else but Tony was getting any of his attention right then.

Bucky cleared his throat. "Goddamn."

James nodded. "You said it."

A brief twitch of Steve's lips said he'd heard and enjoyed the commentary, but he never looked away from Tony.

It took some effort, but Tony managed to get himself talking. "So, the star of of the show deigns to grace us with his presence?" he quipped, doing his best to sound casual and less affected than he was.

Steve outright smirked, and still held his eyes. "That what I am?"

"For now, sure," Tony agreed easily, finding his footing. "You planning to stay over there?" 

"For now," Steve said, echoing his words and nodding. He hooked his thumbs in his belt. "I thought you wanted me in the suit."

Bucky choked on air. "Well, sure," he commented, and Tony heard Bucky undo the button and zipper of his pants. "But you won't be in it for long."

Steve chuckled, the sound low and dangerous. "On va voir."

Jesus. Tony all but swallowed his tongue. "Since when do you speak French, Steve?"

"Picked it up in '43," Steve replied off handedly, like it was nothing, and still didn't let Tony look away. "Had to keep up with Dernier. I couldn't make Gabe translate all the time when we were in the field."

Bucky snorted. "You faker. You just wanted to listen in on their gossip."

"Well, that too," Steve replied, and finally looked away to size up Bucky instead.

James made an amused sound. "Besides, you found other uses for it, didn't you, Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "It was useful sometimes, yeah. Bucky loved it."

After the intensity of the eye contact, no the eye fucking, Tony almost felt a bit bereft, now that Steve's attention was elsewhere for all that it was a relief. He risked a glance at Bucky and James. The pair of them had been curled up together, sharing a chair, for all that it looked more than a little bit uncomfortable. They hadn't wanted to move, either, when Tony had suggested they could get one of the love seats from the living room and put it in the bedroom, for this.

Steve was pretty clearly thinking something similar. "You two going to be okay like that? This might take a while."

God. Damn. It.

That was just about the hottest thing he'd never considered.

Tony cleared his throat. "I hate to admit it, but it might not."

And that, right there, had been a mistake. He could see it in the gleam in Steve's eyes. He'd unintentionally issued a challenge, and now he was going to pay for it.

Steve reached up and very slowly, deliberately, undid the chin strap of his helmet. He brought up both hands to lift it off his head, revealing what had to be the best helmet hair Tony had ever seen and those ridiculously blue eyes of his. "We'll see about that," he said quietly, his tone dipping down into the one he used for battlefield commands. "Hands on the bed."

The demand sent a shudder through Tony. He generally didn't pay Steve's Captain voice too much heed, but here? Wow. Without a word, he spread his hands at his sides, palms flat against the bedding.

"Good. Keep them there."

"Or what?" Tony asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Or this little game ends," Steve threatened, sounding like it was a truth of the universe and not just some arbitrary rule he'd made up on the spot.

Huh. Tony spared a moment to log that. If Steve meant it, that would make for a good nonverbal safeword. If not, well, it gave him an informal scene boundary to play with, and he could use words to call a halt to anything that went too far. It was a bit ad hoc, but it'd do for tonight.

"Well we don't want that, now, do we," he replied, letting his voice slide down into the velvet purr he used on James sometimes when they were in bed.

"No, we don't," James agreed, sounding like he wanted dearly to make Bucky get off his lap so he could take his pants off.

Steve grinned. "No," he echoed, "we really don't."

Done speaking, Steve paused for a moment, clearly considering his next move, then reached for the shield on his back. "Guess we won't be needing this," he said, as he leaned it carefully against the wall beside Tony's dresser. "Useful as it is in the field, it will get in the way of what I have in mind for tonight."

"What's that?" Bucky asked him.

"That would give away the element of surprise," Steve chided him. "Thought you were a better tactician than that."

Bucky shook his head. "All these years and you still have no idea what anticipation does to someone like Tony. Tell him everything you have in mind, let him hear it, and then let him wait."

Tony groaned. That might legitimately make him spontaneously combust. "Don't give him ideas, Bucky, Jesus."

James laughed. "Too late, Tony."

"Far too late for that," Steve admitted cheerfully and Tony's hands clenched around fistfuls of the sheets. When he turned his attention back to Tony, it felt like the temperature in the room went up a few degrees. "Far too late," Steve repeated. "Alright, well, originally my plan was just to pin you to the mattress and hold you there while you rubbed yourself against the uniform until you came," he said sounding almost thoughtful.

Tony couldn't help the way he jerked, full body, at the shock of heat that sizzled up his spine with that thought. "And now?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Now, I kinda want to spread you out over my shield and fuck you until you can't remember your own name," Steve told him, as though that wasn't guaranteed to scorch the ears of anyone who heard it.

James swore. "Yes, fuck, do it."

Bucky just groaned, and Tony caught a glimpse of the enthusiastic kiss he initiated with his alter ego.

"Oh, and Tony?" Steve added, calm tone at odds with the heat in his eyes, "I'm not taking off the suit to do it."

That got a keening sound out of James, and Bucky broke their kiss to take a breath. "Holy shit, Steve," he gritted out, and got a very smug smirk in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. [Steve POV]

Playing everything off like he was unaffected had been difficult, but his lovers' reactions had been spectacular so far. The way Tony was fighting for control and Bucky's careful precise attempts to wreck James had very nearly been enough to make him abandon the pretense entirely in favor of simply pinning Tony to the bed and wrecking him or hauling Bucky up out of James' lap to kiss him breathless.

But, he kept reminding himself, he had a plan. Well, okay, yes, he'd changed the plan the moment he'd walked through the bedroom door, but he had a plan.

Bending at the waist to pick up his shield again, running his hands over the edge and letting his fingertips linger on some of the scuffs and battle damage, he considered what he was about to do. He didn't want Tony to end up getting cut up by the thing. That wasn't the goal. But the look in Tony's dark eyes was a mix of need and hunger, and it spurred him onwards. "Kneel up," he demanded, "but keep your hands on the bed."

Tony swallowed hard. It took him a couple of breaths to obey, but he followed orders. He was still mostly dressed, for all that he was disheveled and debauched. His shirt was on -- and Steve intended to make sure it stayed that way -- but he'd lost his slacks, leaving him in nothing but a skimpy scarlet scrap of underwear. It was Iron Man red, naturally, Steve noted, amused, and didn't do a damned thing to disguise just how turned on Tony was by the proceedings.

Once Tony was in position, Steve tossed the shield onto the bed, using just enough force to have it land, convex side up, in front of him.

James made an almost wounded sound. "This is everything I didn't know I wanted," he said, quietly and clearly.

Bucky chuckled at his alter ego and took his time kissing and nipping his way down the side of James' neck. "Why d'ya think I suggested watchin'?"

The admission made Tony bite at his lip. "Best idea," he agreed, finding the words to respond, somehow.

Steve undid his belt and slid it out of the loops, biting back the sound of relief that threatened to bubble up and escape him as some of the pressure on his own dick eased, then let it fall to the floor with a distinct thump. The sound got his lovers' attention immediately. Tony cleared his throat but didn't speak, watching him intently. Judging by the intensity in his eyes, he considered the view good enough to memorise. Maybe, Steve thought, he'd have to suggest trying this in the workshop with Tony suited up instead. A shiver went up his spine at the idea. Okay, no, he amended the thought, he would definitely have to put the idea in his lovers' heads. They'd find a way to make it work.

Tomorrow.

First, he had to spread Tony out on the sheets and his shield, and do what he'd set out to do. "What are you waiting for, Tony?" he asked as he undid the front of his uniform pants and pointed at the shield with his chin. "Get comfortable."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and took a shuddering breath, fighting for control one more time, and Steve reveled in just how much this was affecting him. Tony Stark, hedonistic playboy of who knew how many lovers, was nearly coming undone just thinking about what they were about to do. Then Tony was carefully lowering himself onto his stomach, making sure the position would be reasonably comfortable, and looking up to catch Steve's eyes as he fought not to just rub off on the sheets.

And, really, that was a thought that came close to breaking Steve's control.

"Well, Captain? Now what?" Tony prompted him.

Hastily, he shoved his uniform and underwear out of the way just far enough to get his cock out, and bit his lip hard at the visceral shudder that the brief touch sent through him. He was nearing he edge, too, and he knew it. After all the build up, this wasn't going to take long.

Off to his right, he heard Bucky and James rearranging themselves and making out some more. The rasp of a zipper, and then a second, told him they were probably going to jerk each other off as they watched. He really couldn't blame them. He almost wanted to watch, himself. "Now you need to choose," he told Tony carefully, keeping his voice level. "Do you want me to come all over your back while you get yourself off? Or would you rather I make you come all over the shield?"

Tony jerked and shuddered, and Steve suspected the question was moot. He watched Tony come down, feeling like he might come out of his own skin, and resisted the urge to flip Tony onto his back and lick him clean.

Bucky made a high keening sound, and swore, his head falling back as he came all over his hand and James' shirt. "Jesus, Steve, your inner monologue is hot as hell," he commented, and only then did it register that he'd said that last bit out loud.

James grumbled something under his breath, then lifted Bucky off him and stood, depositing Bucky back in the chair as he crossed the room to stand in front of Steve. "I want to get my hands on you," he said, voice bordering on a growl, "I want to lay you out on that bed and make you come all over that shield, as I do the same to you."

It was Steve's turn to fight for air and control. Wow. "Okay."

He put one knee on the bed and leaned over to gather Tony up and lay him out on the mattress, out of their way but where he could still watch. For once Tony was content to let Steve manhandle him, apparently spent, and simply reached over to his nightstand for the wet wipes he'd started keeping there once all of them had moved into his bedroom. "You know," he commented, "I never expected you'd go for this."

Bucky snorted. "You clearly have no idea how kinky he can be."

"Something I intend to remedy. Once I recover," Tony replied, sounding tired and languidly satisfied.

At that, James decided he'd waited long enough, and reached out to put his hands on Steve's waist, not using much strength, but insistently pushing him into the position he wanted. Steve found himself on his knees and bent over until his cheek rubbed against the upper edge of the shield. The star in its center lined up with the one on his chest. Then James plastered himself to Steve's back and wrapped strong arms around him and started jerking him off without hesitation.

"Oh my god," Steve managed to grit out between his teeth, "James, come on, more!"

"Jesus fuck," Tony muttered. "If I wasn't tapped out, I'd be all over that in a hot second."

"Tell me about it," Bucky agreed.

Steve tried to find the air to respond, but failed. James wasn't holding back; his hands were everywhere. One stayed on Steve's dick, warm and firm and holding him just tightly enough to teeter on the border between pleasure and pain. The other roamed over his torso, pinching, touching, massaging, and generally doing anything possible to make Steve's hands fist tightly around bunches of the sheets. That was all it took to have him coming hard, with a shudder and a loud whine, every muscle going tense until he thought he might shatter.

Behind him, James went still, coming all over the small of Steve's back, as he'd wanted.

It took them a few long seconds to find the energy to move. Steve picked up the shield and tossed it through the bathroom door, where it landed on the tiled floor with a ringing clang. It desperately needed cleaning, but he didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. Once he'd gotten it out of the way, James started efficiently stripping the uniform off him, tossing it after the shield, then peeled his own clothes off. Under a minute later, they were tangled together on the bed, and Tony was laughing at them for wanting to cuddle.

Steve simply pulled him in close with a smirk. It wasn't like he hadn't warned Tony this would happen.


End file.
